ProtoMan.EXE
|-|ProtoMan.EXE= |-|Muramasa Style= Character Synopsis ProtoMan.EXE 'is a reoccuring NetNavi that makes his appearance in Mega Man: Battle Network. Infamous for being MegaMan.EXE's rival, ProtoMan.EXE is the NetNavi operated by Eugene Chaud, with his most definable trait is his loyality to his NetOp. The crimson Navi tends to chastise his blue counterpart for being too naive and trusting at times, but they generally come to an agreement by argument's end. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Mega Man (Specifically Battle Network) '''Name: '''ProtoMan.EXE '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''His AI is at least 10-12 Years Old; Biologically, his age is unknown due to his nature as data '''Classification: '''NetNavi, Virus Buster, Holder of the Ultimate Program '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Through certain chips), Martial Arts (NetNavi's are naturally gifted with hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Shown to be capable of wielding a variety of weapons through cards), Information Manipulation (His nature as a NetNavi allows MegaMan.EXE to interact with, manipulate and even destroy data), Existence Erasure (Virus Busters can delete foes they have defeated from existence), NetNavi Physiology , Non-Physical Interaction (Virus's exist as purely data and can even interact with Spooky's , whom of which are literal ghosts), Darkness Manipulation (Dark Power allows MegaMan.EXE to tap into darkness and manipulate it for offensive purposes), Soul Manipulation (Dark Power effects and can even destroy the souls of other opponents), Intangible (NetNavi's are naturally intangible humans unless taking a form in The Real World), Regeneration (Low-Godly; NetNavi's can regenerate from their souls/conscious, even if their bodies are completely deleted), Immortality (Type 3), Hacking (NetNavi's are capable of hacking into systems and complex computers innately), Blackhole Creation (Through Black Hole Chip), Time Manipulation (Mega and Giga Class stop time whenever they are used), Attack Reflection (Reflect sends attacks right back at opponents), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Water, Earth, Electric, Wood and Air; Can terraform the battlefield to ocean, grassland, desert, or volcanic regions), Plant Manipulation (Set Green allows ProtoMan.EXE to control plants and surround them around his opponents, making them unable to move), Ice Manipulation (Set Ice allows ProtoMan.EXE to create ice and put them on the battlefield for a slippery effect; Can also do this naturally), Magma Manipulation (Capable of manipulate lava and making it burst within the battlefield. Additionally can create magma and place it on the battelfield), Holy Manipulation (Can create manipulate holy energy that dispells evil and can also make spots where anyone considered "evil" or has darkness in them get dispelled) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(ProtoMan.EXE is one of the handful of NetNavi's able to contend with a serious MegaMan.EXE and is likely comparable due to being able to wield the Ultimate Program. Often assists MegaMan.EXE in battles against threats such as The Cybeasts, whom of which are capable of threatening The Cyberworld) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(On par with MegaMan.EXE in speed and should be able to replicate his feat of traversing the entirety of The Cyberworld due to being an Ultimate Program wielder, whom of which are generally comparable to others that can hold it. Capable of fighting off The Cybeasts, who could give base MegaMan.EXE a run for his money) 'Lifting Ability: Class 50 (Wields weapons that are shown to be relative to his size or even at times, much bigger than himself and does so on a daily basis) Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can harm MegaMan.EXE with his physical blows and also deal massive damage to The Cybeasts) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Consistently shown to be able to take damage from other NetNavi's, including MegaMan.EXE himself. Can endure attacks from The Cybeasts, whom of which could destroy The Cyberworld) 'Stamina: Very High '(Fights long gauntlets of enemies on his way to fight opponents and never tires on the way. Similar to MegaMan.EXE, who can fight drawn out battles with with Nebula Grey and Alpha) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with melee Battle Chips. '''Interplanetary '''with Mega Buster and ranged Battle Chips 'Intelligence: '''ProtoMan.EXE is extremely capable combatant who regularly fights entire gauntlets of Navis and viruses for ten hours a day to hone his skills. He is so experienced that he can work well even without his Operator, a trait only shared with MegaMan.EXE and SoloNavis like Bass.EXE. He is able to make cold and callous decisions if necessary and will follow every order to the letter unless he feels that said order will do more harm than good (which is rare). He is also a master swordsman and executes maneuvers speeds that few Navis can replicate, generally eliminating most foes with a single slash. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be too willing to serve his masters, which can lead him into bad situations. Due to having combat patterns ingraded into him, he can be made predictable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The WideSword, The ProtoShield and Buster '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Forms' *'Blind Mode:' Proto Man is able to modify his visor to shut out visual disturbances, allowing him to fight effectively in the face of disorienting mirages, vertigo, and illusions. *'Muramasa Style:' A special Style Change that only appeared in the manga. Proto Man equips the Muramasa blade, a special sword whose power increases with the amount of damage he takes and is especially effective against those with evil intentions. He wields this blade in an iaido style, quickly drawing and sheathing the sword in an instant to cut down most foes before they can react. 'Abilities ' *'Proto Shield - Surprise Sword': ProtoMan's basic defense. At higher power levels, as ProtoMan pauses between his own attacks, most incoming strikes are blocked by his ProtoShield. He's less scrutinizing in later games, taking hits more often. In Battle Network 6, if he's struck when shielding, he will immediately speed towards the opponent and slash them (Surprise Sword). A good way to overcome this defense in later games is to use a multi-hit chip, as he'll walk right into the attack. In BN5 - TP, this is replaced with Reflect, usable by the player by pressing Left and B simultaneously. *'Sonic Sword': One of ProtoMan's rudimentary fighting attacks. He randomly shifts between the top and bottom rows, swinging a three panel wide sword attack that flies to the other end of the stage. He will sometimes strike consecutively, cycling between the top and bottom column, making the attack hard to dodge. He stops using this attack in later games. In BN2 when ProtoMan v3 has less than half of its HP MAX he can use this attack, while in his previously forms he can use it normally in the whole battle. *'Sonic Boom': ProtoMan swipes his sword, cutting the air and generating a wave that travels towards MegaMan, covering two rows in width. *'Step Sword': Another of ProtoMan's basic skills. In previous games, he only used this when shot at, bringing up his shield. He'd then teleport in front, and use a Wide Sword attack. He later begins using this over the Sonic Sword completely. If MegaMan is on the front rows, ProtoMan may also teleport behind and attack. This is present in later games. In the fifth game, where ProtoMan is playable, Step Sword is a chip exclusive to him, and works like the previous games' Step Sword chips, moving 2 panels ahead and using a Wide Sword. *'Fighter Sword': Used in later games, ProtoMan stands in the front row of his panels, and swings a Fighter Sword, hitting three panels ahead to the back row. *'AreaGrab': He will steal left edge of MegaMan's panels. In BN2 only used in his v3 form if the player use AreaGrab previously (until 3 of this chip). *'Cross Sword': In Battle Network 6, he is capable of attacking in a + formation. *'Trance Move': Replacing his Delta Ray Edge in Battle Network 6, ProtoMan will zip around with the player's position as the center, first diagonally from the top left panel then the bottom left panel, then back and forth the middle row, hitting him several times, dealing massive damage. This attack cannot be executed if the player steps on the bottom or the top row when ProtoMan is about to strike (after the ding sound). *'Delta Ray Edge': One of ProtoMan's strongest attacks and techniques. This attack is heralded by a sudden flash, and then ProtoMan loops the area his opponent was last on, striking three times with a Wide Sword-ranged attack that cripples and paralyzes the opponent. Once all three strikes are executed, ProtoMan reappears in front of the enemy, his opponent ringed in the shining image of a triangle (technically, the three strikes do not all have to connect to leave the triangle-afterimage). The Delta Ray Edge Giga Chip is available in Mega Man Battle Network 3 to 6''. This attack, both by ProtoMan and the Chip can only be used properly when the opponent is in the middle row, in the front or center panel, as the attack requires an open panel behind the target. This attack is greatly different in the anime, with ProtoMan drawing a triangle with his sword and launching it towards his opponent. *'Blade Cyclone:' An anime only attack that has no name, but the technique involved ProtoMan having two sword-type Battle Chips, and then spinning incredibly fast that it produces a crimson red cyclone, that when it engulfs an opponent, they are slashed countless times faster than they can react. Chaud stated when he first used it that this attack pattern was unrivaled. This same technique has also been used to create diversions, and drilling through the ground. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Battle Network Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magma Users Category:Holy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 2